


Burning

by beetle



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the slashthedrabble prompt "just like in the movies".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It sure weren't me.  
> Notes/Warnings: Spoilers for the movie, and for the fandom.

Like me, you were cobbled together from spare bits that were just going to waste.  
  
  
Oh, the shameful waste! had I not taken a dash of demagogue, a soupçon of entitlement, a pinch of misanthropy . . . and the not-so-secret final ingredient of one blown up girlfriend--and voila!  
  
  
You are laid bare; your schemes and plans burnt away like the left half of your face--naked on the playing field, god and executioner, the battered coin in one scarred hand deciding the fate of an entire city. . . .  
  
  
I, you say? Oh, no. No, no, I must demur, I'm afraid. I'm merely a jester, a . . . humble, laughing servant.  
  
  
And how I laugh--!  
  
  
 _Chaos_  made you who you truly are: walking, pointless pain that will never end this side of your grave--oh, yes, friend. 'Gotham's White Knight', they called you . . . and now that fine gray suit is frayed, covered in stains. Your corn-yellow hair is grimy, stringy and singed--your baby blue eyes gone bright and soulless, like a crazed hawk.  
  
  
You reek of the deeds you've done, the deeds you'll  _do_. You  _stink_  of burning and grief, madness and death, and oh . . . Mr. District Attorney. . . .  
  
  
 _Harvey_. . . .  
  
  
If I may be so bold, and even if I mayn't.  
  
  
You're a comic book villain with two faces and a Liberty coin that comes up heads every time--killing as often as it spares. Men like who you once were--and still are, in so many ways--lament the ruin of Beauty, the wreck of an Ideal, but I . . . .  
  
  
I  _love_  the wreck of you, the absolute  _ruin_  of you.  
  
  
I  _burn_ , Harvey Dent . . . and soon Gotham will burn with me.  
  



End file.
